The Forgotten Room
by Akane19
Summary: Disclamer: I am not the author of Harry Potter nor do I claim to be. This year at Hogwarts School a young wizard, 4th year Annabelle Longbottom, will discover a room; a room that has long been forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

George, Fred, Hermione, Ron, and Harry ran to see Neville Longbottom as they got closer they noticed that there was a girl next to him.

"Neville who is this with you?" said Harry gasping.

"This is my sister!" he moves so they can see her better. "Annabelle meet Harry, Hermione, Ron, George, and Fred." Neville pointed to each one.

"Hi everybody!" She said in a sweet tender voice.

Everyone began to walk inside to board the train. Fred stayed behind to walk with Annabelle.

"I'm Fred." Smiles "Here let me help you." Grabs her suit case

"Thanks. You are Ron Wesley's brother right?" Follows Fred

"Yeah I am. What year are you?"

"I am a fourth year." Smiles walking onto the train

"You should sit with me. We could talk and get to know each other better."

"Okay." Looks at Neville and walks to and sits with Fred

Neville turns to Ron. "I think your brother is hitting on my sister Ron."

"Bloody Hell! He goes goo-goo over any girl who will give him two seconds." Everyone laughs

"you'll have to keep an eye on her Neville." Said Harry jokingly

"At least it's Fred. There are worst people."

"Yeah like Draco."

"Draco wouldn't dare go out with Neville's sister. She is way to good for him." Said Hermione "and maybe Fred might really like her this time. Plus George and I are doing just find and none of you thought it would work."

"Maybe we should talk to Fred when we get to Hogwarts." Harry looked at them sitting down

"Your right Harry."

They all sat down chatting on the way. Annabelle and Fred were talking along with George. Annabelle had many thoughts going through her head. She was starting to like Fred more and more. She was also worried about going to Hogwarts for her fourth year.

"Annabelle! Why are you going to Hogwarts?" Asked George

"Oh our grandmother thought that I should be closer to my brother and that it was easier to keep track of me and my brother in the same place."

"Cool."

George looks over at Fred. Fred was staring at Annabelle have thoughts as well. He really liked her and the train ride was almost over and he wanted to get to know her more but how.

"Fred. Fred. FRED!!" Yelled George

"What?"

"You're just staring. What are you thinking about?"

"I will tell you later George. Annabelle! Would you care to sit with me at dinner tonight?"

"Sure! I have to see Neville first but that would be grand."

The train comes to a stop and the students race out of the train and to there transportation to the castle. The Transportation is a pair of white and black horses pulling a black carriage. Annabelle runs to find Neville and to tell him about Dinning with Fred. As Annabelle explains to Neville about dinner, Fred is telling George about his feelings towards Annabelle. As they reach the castle Hermione and Annabelle rush out and run inside to see Fred and George.


	2. Chapter 2

When they reach the castle all of the students entered the halls of Hogwarts. The students went into the dinning hall and sat down waiting for the first years to arrive.

"Come on Annabelle lets go sit with Fred and George." Hermione excitedly

"Okay!" follows Hermione

"Hello George darling." Said Hermione lovingly

"Hi!" kisses Hermione lightly on the cheek

Hermione sits down nest to George softly while Annabelle stands as if she was in a trance or if she was day dreaming. She hears a faint voice and then the voice begins to get louder. Annabelle, Annabelle, ANNAbelle, ANNABELLE! Realizing Hermione was saying her name trying to get her attention.

"Sorry about that" Annabelle said with a look of embarrassment spread across her face

"Don't worry about it. Come on come sit." Said Fred reassuring her everything was okay

Annabelle feels a tug on her right shoulder from Fred as she begins to sit on the cold bench. The table was filled with a variety of food. Annabelle turns and faces Fred who was talking to George. Noticing that Fred was busy she turns away slowly. As she does Fred notices and softly grabs her chin.

"What do you need? You know you can talk to me when ever you want right?"

"I just wanted to talk to you that's all. I know that now."

"well then talk I can talk to George when ever I want its not like he doesn't live in my room or is in the same house as my at home and at school."

Laughs with a smile

"Yeah that is kind of funny. But you know what ever works."

"Yeah hey at least you will never get lonely. Do you like having a twin?"

"It's alright. I have an advantage then a lot of siblings. I always have someone to talk to and I never get tiered of pulling pranks or getting into trouble with him around. I am never alone but sometimes when I just want to get away it doesn't work out and then there are the fights."  
"Yeah that sounds like a problem. I wish I had that kind of bond with my brother." Sighs

"It seems like you two have a good bond. I mean he looks like he cares about you."

"Well of course he does, but –"She was interrupted by the Head Master Dumbledore

"Welcome back to Hogwarts. We have our new first year students to sort and Welcome." Dumbledore pointed to the horde of first years

Each first year student sat down and was sorted into there house. Loud screaming and cheering filled the room as the hat yelled out the different houses. After the sorting Dumbledore calmed everyone down

Ding, Ding, Ding, "Now that we are all sorted let us eat." Yelled Dumbledore

Straight after Dumbledore announced it was time to eat everyone had jumped in and started filling there plates with wonderfully smelling food. There was a lot of talking between students. Annabelle finished eating and started talking to Fred. After everyone was done eating Dumbledore dismissed each house. The houses followed the prefect.

"Annabelle we should talk about classes later we might be in some of the same classes." Suggested Hermione

"Okay. Will I be able to talk to Fred later?"

"You might but we will talk about that subject as well."

They smiled at one another and walked to there commodore with each other. They unpacked there things and got settled in. Annabelle let out her Owl so he could spread his wings. They owl immediately flew to his perch. Annabelle Finished unpacking the rest of her things.

"Wow He sure is beautiful." Exclaimed Ginny

"Thanks. He is my best friend. His name is Augusta." She smiled

"Oh I'm Ginny."

"Nice to meet you Ginny I am Annabelle."

They both went back to unpacking and sorting there items. The boys were doing the same. Fred was talking to George.

"What do you think about Annabelle?" asked George

"I like her. She has such a soft voice and she makes me happy. What about you and Hermione?"

"We are good." He pulls out his things

They continue to talk and as they are talking Ron, Harry, Neville and some other Gryffindor students were talking.

"So Neville how was your summer?" asked Ron

"It was okay I got to see my sister she finagling got to come home."

"Yeah and then she got to meet my brother." Joked Ron

"Funny she looked happy today though."

Everyone went quite when they heard someone call all the Gryffindor students down stairs. They all quickly finished unpacking and ran downstairs to see what was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

The Gryffindor students all met up in the Gryffindor study/lounge. There stood a slim, tall, boy. He was one of the Gryffindor prefects. He moved to quiet everyone down. No one paid him any mind to him and went on the way. No matter how many times he tried his attempts all ended in failure. Out of the crowd a voice yelled:

"Okay everybody shut the hell up and listen to what he has to say." Every one looked around quietly. They were both scared and surprised. After a few minutes the prefect, who was also shocked, noticed that all of the students were looking at him waiting for him to speak.

When he came to he began to relay the message that Dumbledore had given him;

Welcome back Gryffindor students and welcome new Gryffindors. This year we have a new glorious competition that Hogwarts is proud to participate in this year. A group shall be from each house will be made up of three people from each year. All who have been chosen will receive a piece of parchment on their beds. You are to meet the rest of the group in the game chamber. There will be a map along with your papers you are to follow that map to the meeting place. Further instructions and information shall be given at the meet.

Have a wonderful year,  
Professor Albus Dumbledore

The students look to one another in ah. They could not speak because they all were confused to some extent. There was a look of mystery and question that ran across the students faces. The each looked as if they were reading the others mind. After the acquired silence was broken by the prefect each student went up to there room and the ones who found the parchment; proceeded down to the chambers room following the map as instructed. Annabelle was among those chosen.

Once all the students who were chosen were gathered into the gigantic chamber that was beautifully decorated, it was as wide as it was tall. The chamber was packed though not tightly there was plenty of room between everyone. A variety of figures appeared in front of the body of students.

Albus Dumbledore was among those figures. When the others stopped he continued forward until he was fully seen by the students. He raised his hand and with out a word everyone became quiet.

"Welcome students! You all have been chosen to compete in this year's wizard competition. You each will be in your house group and there will be different challenges for different years. There will also be competitions that involve your whole group. Three students from each year have been selected to participate. You all will be challenged and put to the test. There will be surprises at every turn. Only your teams that can stand against these trials will succeed." Dumbledore became quiet as a prefect approached him and began to speak.

"Would all of you please split up into your houses; so that each prefect may give you the rules and your first test."

After the prefect had finished all the students did as they were directed. Annabelle approached the house and she noticed that Fred was there along with Harry, George, Ron, Neville, and Ginny. She ran up to see them all.

Fred grabbed Annabelle and pulled her into a hug. Annabelle was surprised and a shade of light pink ran across her cheeks. Everyone was staring as Fred let her go. Everyone went on as though nothing had happened.

"Wow this looks like an interesting team." Exclaimed Neville his voice soft and quiet sounding shy as usual. His sister standing next to him as if she were on a leash

"You know what I think that it could be worst. I mean look Draco is on the Slytherin team." Annabelle pointed out with her natal sweet voice

"Bloody Hell another thing we have to worry about."

"That little snake. He pisses me off, making fun of my Hermione and he calls her a mudblood. I will kill him." George's eyes were filled with hate and anger. Everyone kept there distance. Fred was looking at Annabelle he had only known her for a short amount of time, but his heart was ready to sing out with his love for her.

"Fred is everything okay?"

Fred looked at Annabelle saying nothing

"Is something wrong?"

He had no idea as to what to say to her. "I ummm…. I am….." Dumbledore interrupted Fred. He was not upset, but rather relieved.

"Each Prefect is passing out some papers with the rules and your first task. Each one of you is expected to work together. After you have received your papers you are free to leaved the chamber

After Dumbledore had finished speaking he and the others exited out of the chamber. After everyone had received their papers they began to leave, but Annabelle stayed behind with Fred.


	4. Chapter 4

Fred moves closer to Annabelle. "Annabelle, I need to know..."

"What do you need to know Fred?" She says puzzled

He lays his hands on her waist; she smiles as a light pink shade runs across her cheeks. She feels warm and butterflies flutter in her stomach.

"I need to know about who you really are? What your past is?"

She pulls away "Why would you need to know that? I am her and it's the present not the past. You don't need to know who I am and what my past is!" She says defensively

"Because I need to know you would want to know who I am wouldn't you? I don't know how you know Draco, where you come from, or how you know what is going on here at Hogwarts. How do you know all this?" He looks at her frustration runs across his face as he feels heat running up his back, but he holds it in.

"Leave my past alone" She looks at Fred feeling as though her past is naked.

"In order for me to know you I need to know where you come from and who you truly are." He looks at her.

She says nothing; standing there for what seems like years. She couldn't tell him the truth for the truth would soon be her future and is her present.

"I have a past and a future that only a few others know and only those few will know until the wizarding world finds out at the end of this year."

A puzzled look runs across his face as she opens the doors to her past and to the future. He listens with interest and confusion.

"What does that mean? That doesn't tell me anything."

"It tells you that I can't tell you and that you will find out when those who don't know find out as well. You will find out soon I promise."

He looks at her and without a word turns around and walks away.

"Fred don't do this please I will tell you later I promise."

But he does not turn around or even glance back, he just keeps on going. After Fred was gone and out of sight Draco appears, out of nowhere, behind Annabelle. Wrapping his arms around her waist he asks her.

"So why didn't you tell him?"

Pushing Draco away and turning around in order to see the sly serpent

"Because for him to know that we are engaged and that I am to marry you at the end of this year all because you know of a family secret and no one can know, doesn't mean anything. I can't believe I am to marry you. Why would you want me? Why would your family want me?"

He looks at her with a smile and tells her why.

"Well you are beautiful and I love beautiful girls. Your eyes are a crystal blue and it makes me want to die. I love that. Plus you have to we know your families secret."

"You are a snake I hate everything about you."

Annabelle runs off in tears all the way to her corridor. Not paying attention to who sees her cry. Hermione and Ginny run after her to see what was wrong. While Fred went to talk to George.


	5. Chapter 5

Once she reaches the corridor she runs to her bed and throws herself upon it. Hermione rushed in after and was followed closely by Ginny. Trying to catch her breath Hermione asked Annabelle what was wrong.

"Nothing is wrong I am just fine. Now go away," replied Annabelle as she keeps on crying.

"What in the wizarding world did my brother do or say?" Ginny said with fury

"He didn't do anything. Please go. I just want to be alone."

"Let's, let her be, okay Ginny. Annabelle, when you are ready to talk come and get Ginny and I. Okay?" asks Hermione

"Okay, I will come down when I am ready."

After Hermione and Ginny leave, Annabelle pulls out a leather bound book, with a word lock on it. She puts her mouth to the lock and says, "My thoughts of my today". The book opens up and reveals writing. She pulls out a quill and begins to write down everything that happened today:

_Dear mind,_

Today was one day closer to my marriage date. How awful will it be to be the wife of a

_Malfoy. I hate him, I really do. He is a conniving little serpent. I really like Fred, but my fate_

_is tied to a marriage with Draco Malfoy. Why our secret must be known to the Malfoys is beyond me. I would rather marry a rat than a serpent._

_~Annabelle Longbottom_

After Annabelle finished writing in her book she closed it and said "My thoughts are gone". Her breathing had calmed and her cheeks were dry. She had no more tears to cry, no more feelings to write, and no more things to care about. Her stomach was starting to growl. She gripped the bed and pushed herself up off the bed and headed out the corridor and to the main hall. On her way she noticed a sparkle and was interested in finding out what it was. Moving closer she realized it was a small silver door. It was short, really tiny, and sparkly.

"OOH, pretty and shiny. I wonder where it leads to."

Annabelle got down on her hands and knees hoping she would not be too big. She gripped the handle and slowly began to turn it. Once the door was open you could not see anything but darkness. Questions raced through her head. Questions like: _Is this safe? Why is this door here? Should I go in? What is in there? ___

"Just do it. Get your butt through that door. At least it would be far from Draco," she said softly to herself.

Finally, after about 5 minutes, something inside her pushed herself into going into the darkness. The door closes slowly behind her.

_**In this darkness a light will be made**_

_**and this light will shine the way to the life of truth.**_

Those where the inscriptions upon the door of which Annabelle will later realize and come to find what is true.

At the main Hall Fred was talking to the gang about what had happened between Annabelle and him.

"Fred what in hell happened?" asked Ron

"Well you see, I was asking her about her past and who she really was …."

"Where is your girlfriend Fred?" exclaimed Draco as he walked on by.

"That cowardly bastard, anyways what where you saying before you where so rudely interrupted?" said Hermione with frustration and anger in her voice.

"I was saying that when I went to ask her about her past and who she really is she gave me crap and told me I would find out later. What kind of Bull is that?" Fred spilled out as he crossed his arms.

"Well…." said Hermione being interrupted by Neville.

"Maybe there are just some things in this world that people have to just find out in time and not at a certain moment. Maybe this is just one of those things," he said in fury as he got up and walked away.

"Bloody hell, Neville is pissed," Ron said in a surprised tone

"What pissed him off?" asked George.

"Maybe it's because we are talking about his sister and maybe because she was crying earlier," exclaimed Hermione

They sat there in silence, none spoke another word. They all were wondering about why Neville is mad and what the Longbottoms where hiding. Neville went looking for his sister so that he could talk to her and give her some comfort, but little did he know that he would be searching in all the wrong places. Neville's sister is about to find herself in a peaceful place and a place where hiding is simple.


End file.
